


It's Valentine's Day

by Ashikawarin



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashikawarin/pseuds/Ashikawarin
Summary: It's Valentine's Day





	It's Valentine's Day

The sun started to set, the shops around started turning on their display lights. The streets started to light up one by one. For as far as anyone could see hearts and roses decorated the streets. Bright lights twinkling from pink to red to white and back again. For the first time in so many years, I’m feeling good about today.

I didn’t have to overtime at the café, which means I won’t have to serve annoying cuddling couples on their special night out. Public declared holidays are the worst, the streets will soon be filled with lovebirds walking hand in hand. I checked from store to store and was lucky enough to find a small florist that still had some Gardenia left. 

“A bouquet of Gardenia please.” I asked the shop lady before fishing out the money I had saved aside just for these flowers.

“What a lucky lady, for you to be giving her Gardenia. Not the typical Roses I see.” The shop lady smiled as she wrapped the flowers and handed them to me. I felt a blush forming on my cheeks, I thanked her quickly and made haste to leave the shop. As I turned the corner, I felt a hand on my shoulder and soon without a doubt the scent of the cigarettes. Just my luck.

“Where you headed little Mo, are those flowers for me?” He smirked as he pressed his chest to my back.

“It’s for my mom you ass, who would want to get you flowers.” I shoved him back a little and headed for my house. No point telling him to go, he’ll never listen.

“Hmmm, does your mom like Roses? Because that’s what I got her.” He said with a smile on his face. I halted my footsteps and turn to face him.

“Why did you get flowers for her?” I questioned him. That was when I notice he wasn’t in his typical shirt and joggers. He was wearing a well pressed top with a good pants to match. 

“Are you going on a date?” The question came out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Damn it, I hope he doesn’t get the wrong idea.

“No I don’t have a date, but it would be nice if you decided to ask me. And what’s wrong with buying auntie flowers, she’s been nice to me.” He replies with that smug look on his face that I wish I could wipe off. I rolled my eyes and we kept walking. 

“Mom, I’m home! He Tian is here too!” I yelled as I entered the house with him trailing behind me. I heard some shuffling from her bedroom before she emerged out in a one piece black dress. It’s been awhile since my mom got dolled up. But today is Valentine’s Day and a nice colleague of hers have asked her out.

“Oh hello He Tian, are you feeling better since the other day? You gave us a scare when we heard your call.” My mother said as she went over to him and held his face in her hands. It’s weird when these things happens and I get to see the other side of him. A softer and more vulnerable side, his eyes soften, his body relaxes and a small smile will form on his face making him look calm. I never thought he had it in him till I saw him half dead in his bed a week back when he fell sick.

“Thank you auntie, I feel much better thanks to you and Guan Shan. Here! Some Roses for you, I didn’t know what flowers you would like so I got the easiest.” He smiled as he handed my mother the Roses. She took them from him and gave me a small peck on the cheeks before turning away.

“Are those for me as well?” She reaches her hand out towards me and I felt myself smile.

“Yeah mom, I know you like them. Have fun tonight!” Just as I finished we heard a knock on the door.

“That would be me, alright don’t stay up too late boys. You both can order Chinese takeout, there are drinks in the fridge. Keep the volume down, I’ll be back soon.” She gave me a peck on my cheeks, grabbed her handbag and left.

Great, now it’s just me and him. This silence between us has finally lost its edge, but it was replaced with some tension that keeps me hyper aware of him all the time. I shouldn’t have went to his place when he fell sick the other day. Things just haven’t been the same since.

He lay on the couch as he flipped through some channels on the television, acting like he was invited over today. Sighing to myself, I took a seat on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table. Suddenly, I felt fingers brushing along my neck and up into my hair. I wanted to say something but he slipped his fingers out and trailed it along my jawline, before dangling his hand off the couch just an inch away from my face. I felt my heart beat hasten and my body stiffen. Should I say something? Should I do something? I have no idea.

I waited for a moment more to see if he was up to anything, but he didn’t seem like he had any intention to move anymore. Breathe I told myself, relax. He Tian won’t hurt you, things are different now. We sat together in silence as we watch the rom-coms that played on. The minutes slowly turned into an hour and it was going to be 7.30pm. Time to order some food if we wanted to eat by 8.30pm. I cleared my throat to get his attention before speaking.

“Do you mind if we order pizza instead of Chinese? We had Chinese the other day at your place.” I mumbled somehow anxious for his reply. Then once again, I felt his fingertips brush my jawline lightly. Before I could react, his wondering hand grabbed my chin forcing me to turn to my side to face him. He had lean down from the couch and his face was hovering just above mine. His eyes boring into mine, my heart beat escalated once again. Memories of what happen the other night came rushing back. He Tian sitting on his bed, one hand on my neck and the other in my hair. My hands on his bare shoulders, eyes tightly closed. Our lips smashed together in a heated battle. He finally spoke breaking my thoughts of that night.

“I never got to thank you for that night, you didn’t have to come down and nurse me back to health but you did. So thank you Guan Shan.” He whispered to me, as if afraid someone else was in the house to hear us. I heard myself letting go of the breath I was holding. Before I could think it further, I lean towards him trying to close the gap between us. He leans in as well and soon of noses touches each other, with our eyes boring into each other I couldn’t recall who sealed the gap first.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! For the first time, it's only been a short while since I last posted something!  
> I know I haven't written or been in this fandom that long but I really wanted to do something for the fandom, hence this story.  
> I know it might not be great but I do hope you like it
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments on all my previous writings.  
> I love and appreciate every single one of it!  
> I hope that you will enjoy this story, I'm sorry if the characters are out of character though.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to let me know what you think about this story!
> 
> Lastly, here's to all the couples and singles out there!  
> Happy Valentine's Day.
> 
> And here's to all of y'all who celebrates  
> Happy Chinese New Year!


End file.
